Night of the Weresnail
by SOLmaster
Summary: While SpongeBob was walking home, he gets bit by a mysterious creature, and soon starts to act very snaily. Can SpongeBob's friends get him back to normal before the Krusty Krab Dance Party and before he turns into a vicious weresnail forever? R
1. Chapter 1: Comic Book Craziness

_Hey folks, S.O.Lmaster here with a new fic. I thought since my last SpongeBob fic, Future Shock, was a complete success, I've been wanting to do another SpongeBob fic, and I finally came up with one I call, 'Night of the Weresnail'. This is a funny, crazy, and slightly romantic fic and you can find a summery of the plot on my profile. Well, that's it for the Author's Note. Please enjoy the first chapter._

**Night of the Weresnail**

Chapter 1: Comic Book Craziness

In the Pacific Ocean, underwater was the city of Bikini Bottom. In the Krusty Krab, the sponge we all know and love was frying krabby patties on the grill.

"La, la, la, Krabby song! La, la, la, Patty song! La, la, la, la, la Krabby Patty Song!" SpongeBob sang as he cooked.

Squidward was annoyed by SpongeBob as usual, but he became even more annoyed when Patrick came bursting through the front door.

"SpongeBob! SpongeBob!" Patrick called out.

SpongeBob peeked through the window seeing his best friend. "Patrick, what is it?"

"I got the new issue of 'Betty: The Weresnail Eliminator'!" Patrick shouted as he held up a box.

SpongeBob screamed in excitement, "Betty: The Weresnail Eliminator?!"

SpongeBob ran out of the kitchen with his hat flying onto the grill, and he looked at Patrick's comic book.

"Ooh!" He said as he skims through the pages of the book. "It even has the part where Marty turns into his weresnail form during the full moon and bites his neighbor, changing him into a weresnail like himself."

"And look!" Patrick said as he pointed to something on the back of the comic. "There's a number where you can order a Weresnail Elimination Kit!"

"You're right, Patrick," SpongeBob said amazed. "If only we can get that."

Right after SpongeBob's words, he rushed to the phone on the front counter and quickly dialed the number. Squidward frowned as he watched Patrick make an order.

"Yeah, I'd like to order the Weresnail Elimination Kit." Patrick spoke on the phone. "Yeah, that's uh…the Krusty Krab on…the spot where the Krusty Krab is." The person spoke on the other end, and Patrick said, "Okay."

He hung up the phone and went back to SpongeBob. "The Weresnail Elimination Kit is on its way."

"All right, Patrick!" SpongeBob cheered. "With that coming, we'll be totally prepared if a weresnail ever comes."

Squidward, hearing the conversation just said, "Oh please, that stuff is just a waste of money. Everyone knows there are no such things as weresnails."

"Oh yeah," Patrick replied back. "What do you call Gary, then?"

SpongeBob just laughed, "Oh Patrick, Gary's not a monster. Snail's like Gary are sweet and kind creatures, while weresnails are vicious and hungry monsters that turn even more vicious during the full moon."

Then Patrick realized something and he gasped. "Then that means Squidward's a weresnail!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Squidward.

"What?!" Squidward shouted in shock. "I am NOT a weresnail!"

"Oh yeah," Patrick said in disbelief. "Then why don't you prove it?"

"How am I supposed to prove I am not a weresnail?" Squidward asked in annoyance.

Patrick started to look around until he spotted a shaker of salt on the table. He picked it up and shook some salt in his hand, but then he licked the salt he had sprinkled in his hand, and he threw the shaker aside and it hit Squidward in the face.

"AAHH!!" Squidward yelled in pain as he held his eyes where the salt landed. "My eyes! There's salt in my eyes!"

SpongeBob stared in wonder. "Hmm…maybe you're right, Patrick." He said to his friend who didn't really seem to be paying attention, as he looked at his hand that seemed to be out of salt he had licked off. "Maybe Squidward is a weresnail."

"I am not a weresnail, you buffoons!" Squidward angrily yelled. "I'm screaming because you idiots just sprayed salt in my eyes!"

"What's going on out here?!" Mr. Krabs shouted as he bursts out of his office.

"Squidward's a weresnail." Patrick answered.

"A what?" Mr. Krabs asked confused.

Then Squidward, who had recovered, answered, "It's just these two morons reading their idiotic comic books again."

"SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs scolded. "You know you're wasting me money if you keep doing all that reading instead of working."

"Sorry Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob apologized.

"And we need to plan a theme for the Dance Party we're having in a week."

SpongeBob suddenly remembered. "That's right! We gotta start thinking what the party should be about."

"I wouldn't be surprised if no one even bothered to show up." Squidward said as he went back to reading his magazine. But then he sniffed the air when he smelled something. "Hey, what's that smell?"

SpongeBob smelt it also. "It kinda smells like…"

Squidward turned around and saw smoke coming from out of the kitchen. Then SpongeBob felt the top of his head and noticed his hat was missing, until he remembered his hat dropped when he ran out.

"My hat!" SpongeBob yelled as he frantically ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that day when it was closing time, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward left the Krusty Krab.

"Oh boy," SpongeBob said excitedly. "I can't wait for the Dance Party next week. Do you think I'll need a date?"

Squidward just scoffed. "How could anybody like you possibly get a date?"

"I had a date once." Patrick mentioned. "Except I got hungry and ate it."

Squidward got a surprised look until SpongeBob said, "Not 'a date', a date like someone to go with to the dance."

"Oh…" Patrick said understanding. "I never had one of those."

"Like I said before." Squidward said. "How could you get a date?"

"Well…" SpongeBob said as his cheeks was turning red. "There is someone who I'm considering asking."

Before SpongeBob could finish, they heard something in the bushes near a large house.

"What was that?" SpongeBob asked feeling scared as he held onto Squidward.

Patrick pulled out his comic book and pointed to it. "It's the weresnail."

Squidward pushed SpongeBob off of him and said, "Oh, grow up will you? There is no such thing as a weresnail."

They heard a growling sound again, and then SpongeBob and Patrick scream in fear as they grab onto Squidward and run away hopping over the fence through the large house and run through the bushes, hopping the next fence that led to SpongeBob's house, and they quickly closed the door.

"You think we lost the weresnail?" Patrick asked in a scared tone.

"It wasn't a weresnail!" Squidward snapped. "It was probably-"

But Squidward was interrupted when they heard a knock at the door. Squidward was about to answer it until SpongeBob shouted, "Squidward, don't!"

However, Squidward already opened it and there stood an old fish with short white hair, a white shirt, green vest, brown pants, a small glass necklace with green sand, and a cane.

"See?" Squidward smirked.

"Who are you?" SpongeBob asked as he peeked from behind Squidward.

"My name is Ester Cargo," The fish answered. "I just moved here and I live down the street from you."

"Well, howdy neighbor!" SpongeBob happily greeted. "My name is SpongeBob."

Squidward just pounded SpongeBob's head down. "Zip it!"

Ester looked behind him to see it was getting close to night time, and then he turned back to them. "I didn't come here to chat. I came here because you three just ran over my plants."

"That's right," Squidward said as he pointed at SpongeBob and Patrick. "These two barnacle heads just ran away screaming because of your snail."

"I don't have a snail." Ester mentioned.

"Then how come there's slime on your front porch?" Patrick asked suspiciously.

Ester looked shock. "What?! Who told you that?!"

"Who told me what?" Patrick asked.

When night was approaching, Ester started to groan and hold his head. "I must be going." He began to walk away as he said, "And SpongeBob, your snail is chewing on your socks."

SpongeBob quickly turned around and saw his snail, Gary, chewing on a pair of his sock.

"Gary!" SpongeBob said as he ran over to Gary. "How many times have I told you not to chew on my socks?" He took it out of Gary's mouth and thought of something. "Hmm…I wonder how he knew Gary was chewing on socks."

Squidward turned to SpongeBob and Patrick, and said, "See? I told you idiots there was no weresnail. Now, I'm going home."

Squidward walked away, and SpongeBob turned to Patrick. "You know, Patrick. There's something weird about Ester Cargo."

"You're right, SpongeBob." Patrick replied. "We should show him our weresnail comics and see if he likes it."

SpongeBob giggled. "Yeah, and maybe we can even show him around Bikini Bottom while we're at it."

"Well, good night, SpongeBob." Patrick said as he walked off reading his comic book.

"Good night, Patrick!" SpongeBob waved.

When SpongeBob closed his front door and was about to walk into his room, Gary went over to him and asked, "Meow?"

"Gary," SpongeBob said in disbelief. "You shouldn't say that about Ester. He's just new here and wants to fit in."

_Could Gary be right? And what theme will SpongeBob come up with for the dance party? The next chapter with all the answers will be posted soon. Until then please review._


	2. Chapter 2: Making Plans

_Here's the next chapter of Night of the Weresnail. Last time, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward met Ester Cargo, and SpongeBob is still trying to come up with a theme for the Krusty Krab Dance party while at the same time trying to find someone to go with and how to ask her. Now please enjoy…_

Chapter 2: Making Plans

The next day at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was flipping patties and reading a comic book at the same time. Whenever SpongeBob flipped a patty, he would flip it in the air, toss his spatula in the air, turn the page with his free hand, and catch the spatula with the patty landing on it.

Then Squidward was at the cash register, trying to make the time go by fast as usual until SpongeBob poked his head from the window.

"Hey Squidward!" SpongeBob shouted, "How about this kind of theme for the dance party? A medieval times party. We can all dress up as people from the middle ages and start talking like ye old knights."

"Sure, SpongeBob, that's a great idea." Squidward sarcastically agreed. "I'm sure everyone would want to come to a party with a bunch of people dressed up as ugly knights and villagers."

SpongeBob, not understanding Squidward's sarcasm, just happily replied, "That's what I'm saying, Squidward. Wouldn't it be great if I dressed up as a tall knight while you could be my court jester?"

"NO!" Squidward finally shouted. "No, SpongeBob, that has to be the most ridiculous idea for a dance party I have ever heard!"

SpongeBob just scratched his chin and said, "Hmm, now that I think about it, I'm sure we can come up with better idea for the party." SpongeBob got onto the kitchen floor and started pacing back and forth as he tried to think, "Maybe a disco theme, or a tie-die theme, or how about a toga theme?"

Squidward tried to block the sound of SpongeBob trying to think about a theme for the dance party until a delivery fish was standing at the cash register.

"Can I help you?" Squidward asked.

The delivery fish answered, "I have a package for a Mr. Patrick Star."

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Patrick came with a big smile. "My Weresnail Elimination Kit is here!" He shouted as he grabbed it and started to run off. "SpongeBob, it's here!"

Squidward and the delivery fish stared as Patrick ran off, then he told Squidward, "That'll be 39.99, sir."

"SpongeBob, my Weresnail Elimination Kit is here!" Patrick yelled as he ran into the kitchen to find SpongeBob.

SpongeBob turned around with big eyes. "Ooh, let's see it!"

Patrick tore the package open and found a small square box inside.

"Wow," Patrick said amazed. "It comes with a book on how to beat weresnails, some salt, and…" He pulled out a silver crystal necklace. "…this thing."

SpongeBob looked at it with big glowing eyes. "Ooh, what is it?"

Patrick shrugged. "I don't know. It's nothing Betty ever used to defeat a weresnail with. It's probably just something included since I bought in the next three seconds."

"I think it's pretty." SpongeBob said as he held onto the crystal. "Maybe I can give it to Sandy, and she might say yes when I ask her to the dance party."

"That's a great idea, buddy." Patrick agreed. "And you can also take this salt with you."

SpongeBob put his hand up and shook his head. "That's nonsense, Patrick. Sandy's not a weresnail. In fact, I don't think there are any weresnails around Bikini Bottom."

"Aww," Patrick lowered his head sadly. "I was looking forward to using my elimination kit."

SpongeBob put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Don't worry, Patrick, we can always pretend there's a weresnail around here. Maybe we can even get Squidward to play with us."

Suddenly, Squidward popped his head from the window, obviously hearing their conversation. "No!"

"Oh." SpongeBob said a bit disappointed, but immediately smiled again. "We can even get Sandy to play with us, and maybe even Ester. You know, he had Sodium-Chloride plants growing in his garden and do you know what sodium-chloride is, my friend?"

Patrick tried to think of the answer. "Uh…that stuff you put in your pool to help it stay clean?"

SpongeBob couldn't help, but giggle. "Not chlorine, Patrick. Sodium-Chloride is stuff that salt is made of. And do you know why Ester may have that stuff growing in his garden?"

Patrick tried to come up with the answer this time. "Uh…I know this one! It's…to put it on fries!"

"Nope, he's obviously trying ward off a weresnail." SpongeBob told him, "Because one is out there somewhere."

"Ooh," Patrick said amazed. "Let's find it."

"Great idea, Patrick," SpongeBob agreed. "I'll just add this on my To Do List."

He takes a clipboard out of his pocket that had a piece of paper on it with a list, he put on his glasses and scrolled down the list that read, 'Go to work, Come up with theme for party, Ask Sandy to unnamed dance party'. He took out a pencil and added, 'Catch weresnail' with an empty checkbox next to it.

"There!" SpongeBob said as he stuffed the clipboard back in his pocket and took off his glasses. "Now after work, I have to complete one of these items on my list."

"Is it the 'go to work' one?" Patrick asked.

"No, that one's already completed." SpongeBob mentioned. "It's the one where I ask Sandy to the dance." He held the crystal up. "But with this pretty necklace, there's no way she'll be able to say no."

* * *

Later on that day, SpongeBob got off of work and went to Sandy's treedome. He put on his water helmet and went in the front, and knocked on the door while all the water drained.

Sandy opened the door and saw SpongeBob. "Howdy, SpongeBob," She greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, Sandy," SpongeBob waved. "I just stopped by to give this to you." He nervously grinned as he handed her the necklace with his cheeks turning a bit red.

Sandy looked amazed by his gift. "Gosh, SpongeBob, this is prettier than the sunrise on Texas morn."

Then SpongeBob began to pop his question, "Also there's the Krusty Krab Dance Party on Friday, and I was wondering if you would, uh…go with me. I mean, not like a date…Well, I mean yes kinda like…No, that's not what I…"

Even though he didn't finish, Sandy understood what he was trying to ask. "I'd love to go with you."

"You would?!" SpongeBob asked surprised. Then he tried to retain his joy while still in front of Sandy. "Well, Miss. Cheeks, I'll see ya there. But even though it doesn't quite have a theme yet, I'll come up with one as long as it's written on my To Do List."

"Glad to hear it, partner." Sandy replied. "Just make sure ya remember to shine your dancin' shoes too."

"I will!" SpongeBob said as he turned around and got ready to leave. "I'll see you on Friday!"

Sandy waved bye to him as he ran off into the distance. Then when SpongeBob was far away from the treedome, he looked back to see Sandy now all the way inside.

Then he suddenly threw his arms in the air and shouted, "YES!!" He laughed happily and ran around in circles. "I got a date for the dance!" Then he stopped and realized something. "Oh boy, I better figure out what I'm gonna wear."

He took out his To Do List and checked off 'Ask Sandy to the unnamed dance' and then he wrote 'Find something to wear' as he started to walk home.

* * *

Late at night, SpongeBob skipped all the way toward his house while singing a tune, "La, la, la, going home. La, la, la, through the night. La, la, la, la, it's really dark."

The last line SpongeBob sang suddenly reminded him that he was usually afraid of the dark. He gulped and tugged on his shirt collar as he continued his way. Since he never usually got home that late, he tried to get home as fast as he could.

Soon he starts walking past he house that belonged to his neighbor he met the other day, Ester Cargo.

"Wow," SpongeBob said admiring the house. "Mr. Cargo sure has a nice place."

He continued his way, home unaware he was being watched by something. While SpongeBob was making his way home, he heard snarling that sounded like a snail (cat).

"Hello?" SpongeBob asked in a scared tone. "Is anyone there?" He looked around, but didn't see anything.

He shrugged assuming it was nothing and he continued his way home. When he started walking, something jumped out of the bushes and ran toward SpongeBob. He turned around and shrieked at what was coming toward him.

_This looks bad! What could've happened to SpongeBob and what could've gotten him? It looks like you'll have to read the next chapter and find out what will happen. Until then, please review._


	3. Chapter 3: Weresnail Party

_Here's the next chapter of Night of the Weresnail. Last time, SpongeBob was attacked by something on his way home, but what could it have been? I hope you enjoy this chapter and learn what it might've been._

Chapter 3: Weresnail Party

At SpongeBob's house, the door flew open and SpongeBob came in breathing heavily as he leaned on the door.

His snail came up to him feeling concerned, "Meow?"

"Oh, Gary…." SpongeBob said as he breathed heavily and slid onto the floor. "I had to run all the way here because a snail was chasing me…a BIG MEAN snail."

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"I managed to lose it, but he bit me." SpongeBob said as he held out his right hand where the snail bit him.

"Meow,"

"Well, it was only a little scratch." SpongeBob said trying to be positive. "And maybe that poor snail was just hungry. I just hope his owner feeds him soon before he bites other people."

SpongeBob walked off and wrapped a band-aid over his bite, and then he walked off to bed. But, late at night, while Gary was fast asleep, SpongeBob kept groaning as he moved around in his bed. He also started biting his pillow as he drooled and snarled a bit.

* * *

In the morning, the alarm clock rang and SpongeBob reached over to turn it off. "Good morning, Gary!" He shouted. SpongeBob then got on his knees and stretched his arms onto the floor much like a cat would. Then he got up, put on his pants, and walked into the kitchen.

His snail came in and, "Meowed."

"What's that, Gary?" SpongeBob asked in a gentle voice. "Are you hungry?"

"Meow!" Gary happily answered.

Okey-dokey," SpongeBob said as he went over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of snail food.

"One can of delicious snail chow for a Gary the Snail." He said as he poured the food in Gary's bowl.

When he was going to the trashcan to throw the empty can of snail food away, he looked at the inside of the can that had bits of snail food left inside. He put his finger inside and licked the snail food off his finger. SpongeBob smiled, thinking the food was delicious and he started licking the inside of the can.

"Meow?" Gary asked noticing his owner's strange behavior.

SpongeBob looked at Gary, and then looked at the can when he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry Gary, I couldn't control myself." SpongeBob said as he walked over to the table and put the empty can down. But then he noticed the salt and pepper shakers that were hanging over his table, he looked at them with big eyes and he started pushing them around with his hands in a playful way. He started to giggle until the salt shaker spilt some salt near his hand.

SpongeBob screamed as he jumped back. "AHHH!! Salt!"

He shivered until Gary came up to him and asked, "Meow?"

SpongeBob looked at Gary and replied, "Oh, uh…" He chuckled a bit. "I don't know, Gary. All of a sudden, salt just seemed very scary. Oh well, time to go to work."

* * *

SpongeBob skipped outside and stopped when he saw Patrick.

"Hi-ya, SpongeBob!" Patrick greeted.

"Patrick," SpongeBob greeted. "Whatcha have?"

Patrick gave him a comic book. "It's the Curse of the Weresnail comic I got yesterday, you're not gonna believe what happens at the end."

SpongeBob gasped in shock as he grabbed the book and opened it. "Let me see." He looked at the page and noticed a full moon on a panel. He dropped the comic and flinched as he hissed and snarled.

"Uh…SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

SpongeBob ignored his friend and sniffed the air. "I smell krabby patties!" He started running on four legs toward the Krusty Krab.

Patrick stared and lowered his head. "I wish I had a nose."

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob looked around the Krusty Krab that had a few customers inside, and then he spotted Squidward at his usual spot at the cash register.

"Squidward!" SpongeBob shouted as he ran up to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"SpongeBob!" Squidward shouted annoyed. "What are you doing?"

SpongeBob just replied in a desperate tone. "You got any fungus on ya? What about the dirt that's under your bed?" He asked as he searched the inside of Squidward's sleeve. "You got any of that?"

Squidward pushed SpongeBob away. "SpongeBob, what are you talking about? You're acting even more ridiculous than usual."

SpongeBob spotted the magazine in Squidward's hand, and growled as he grabbed it and started tearing it to shreds in his mouth.

"SpongeBob!" Squidward shouted at him.

Suddenly his boss, Mr. Krabs came in and saw what was going on. "What the devil-fish is going on here." He spotted SpongeBob with magazine shreds in his mouth and all over the floor near him. "SpongeBob, what'd you think you're doing making a mess in me restaurant?"

SpongeBob spit out the magazine shreds and had a confused look. "I don't know, Mr. Krabs. It just seemed natural, I guess."

Mr. Krabs pointed SpongeBob into the kitchen. "Get in there and start cooking patties."

"Aye, aye, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob saluted before he headed into the kitchen.

While SpongeBob was cooking, he happily talked to Squidward, "…and did you read issue #17 of Betty: The Weresnail Eliminator, where Kevin was about to turn the love of his life into a weresnail like himself, but he just couldn't do it? Oh, Patrick and I cried the whole entire time."

Squidward felt annoyed about having to listen about a comic he didn't like. "SpongeBob, how many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T READ YOUR LAME COMIC BOOKS AND I NEVER WILL!!"

"Yelling in an eating environment you work in will definitely drive your customers away." A voice said.

Squidward turned to see Ester Cargo in front of him.

SpongeBob peeked out from the window and greeted, "Hi Mr. Cargo!"

Suddenly, Mr. Krabs rushed in. "Ester Cargo, what brings you and your wallet to me restaurant?"

Ester answered, "I came in yesterday and was mildly impressed with the food that this young lad had prepared."

Then SpongeBob got an idea. "Well, if you liked that, then you should definitely come to the Krusty Krab Dance Party on Friday night. Everybody will be there."

"I am unable to attend any events that take place at night." Ester replied.

"Oh, but you have to come. You'll definitely have a blast." SpongeBob insisted.

"Like I said, I do not attend parties or dances." Ester said before he walked out.

SpongeBob just smiled and waved goodbye. "Okay! But if you change your mind you're always invited!"

Mr. Krabs turned to SpongeBob looking angry. "SpongeBob, you just drove off the richest man in Bikini Bottom. We need a theme for the dance that'll bring him in."

SpongeBob thought hard, "Hmm…I know! We can make it a weresnail party, everybody loves weresnails."

"That is the most ridiculous idea ever." Squidward complained. "Nobody is gonna come to a weresnail party."

"I'm not wild about the weresnail idea either." Mr. Krabs said. "But if it'll bring Ester Cargo in, then a weresnail party it is."

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered. "This is gonna be the best weresnail party ever!"

* * *

Late at night, there was an ear-splitting sound of nails on glass on the Krusty Krab door. Then something broke in and started walking inside, leaving a trail of slime behind it. But a shadow on the ground showed someone square and monstrous-looking.

The sound of snarling and crashing was heard from outside the Krusty Krab.

_It looks like they finally came up with a theme for the Krusty Krab Dance Party. But what do you think could've broken into Krusty Krab. It was obviously too vicious to be Plankton. You also can't help but wonder about SpongeBob's strange behaviour also. But for now, please review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	4. Chapter 4: Weresnail Hunt

_Here's the next chapter of Night of the Weresnail. Last time, they decided to make the theme of the dance party weresnail themed, but late last night, something vicious broke into the Krusty Krab late at night. Find out how everyone reacts to it in this chapter, right now._

Chapter 4: Weresnail Hunt

In the morning, SpongeBob and Squidward were walking to work with SpongeBob telling Squidward more about the Betty: The Weresnail Eliminator comic books. But it was soon all interrupted when they saw a bunch of police cars and people gathered outside the Krusty Krab.

"What's happening?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know," Squidward answered, but then he smiled. "But, if this means I don't have to go to work, I don't care."

They walked around for a bit until they saw Mr. Krabs talking with a police officer.

"How bad is the damage?" Mr. Krabs asked in a worried tone.

The cop answered, "Not too bad. But the damages were claw marks around the door and tables, bite marks on the krabby patties, and slime was found all around the floor and walls near a bunch of dollar bills that have been ripped to shreds."

Hearing the word 'dollar bill' and 'shreds' in the same sentence, Mr. Krabs gasped and screamed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the officer and shouted, "I want you to find the beast who'd done this and I want him locked away for life!"

SpongeBob, who had heard the conversation, walked over to the door and touched the huge slimy scratch mark as he examined it. "I think I know who had done this." He exclaimed.

Mr. Krabs came up to him and asked, "Really? You do, lad?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess." Squidward said. "Would the words 'were' and 'snail' be in it?"

"Oh yeah." SpongeBob answered. "These are the exact same slimy claw marks of a weresnail."

"A weresnail?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"Oh, please." Squidward said in disbelief. "When are you gonna get your dumb yellow head out of those comic books?"

"But, Squidward, it has to be a weresnail." SpongeBob insisted. "The question is who?"

"Good idea, boy." Mr. Krabs said as he put his claw on SpongeBob's shoulder. "I'm putting you in charge of finding the weresnail."

SpongeBob's eyes lit up. "Wow, finding a weresnail." He saluted. "I will not let you down, Mr. Krabs. I shall find this beast of the night and bring him down."

"Good job, lad. With any luck, I won't have to cancel that dance."

SpongeBob saluted again. "I'll have this taken care of in no time, sir." He walked away, and took out his To Do List. Next to the 'Catch weresnail' job, he added 'before dance'. "There." He smiled. "'Catch weresnail before the dance'. This one is a definite doer." Then he noticed Sandy walking around to see what the commotion was all about. "Hey, Sandy." He greeted.

"Howdy, SpongeBob." Sandy said. "What in tarnation's going on with the Krusty Krab?"

"Nothing to worry about, Sandy," SpongeBob assured, "It just so happens that I am an official Weresnail Hunter now, and I'm on a mission to capture the little creature that terrorized the Krusty Krab and will try and ruin our dance."

"Well, SpongeBob, I can't try and interfere with your mission." Sandy said as she shrugged. "But if you ever need any help capturing the varmint, you can let me know. I mean, I used to rope a lot of wild coyotes back in Texas."

"No thank you, Sandy." SpongeBob declined. "I already happen to be an expert on the topic of weresnails. I'll have this thing captured by tomorrow."

Sandy pulled SpongeBob close. "Well, just be careful, SpongeBob, wouldn't want you to get bitten."

Sandy laughed, but SpongeBob just got a happy smile as he oddly purred of being close to Sandy.

* * *

Later when the sun was setting, SpongeBob and Patrick were outside of Patrick's rock, wearing safari outfits and making a checklist.

SpongeBob looked at a clipboard while holding a pen as he asked, "Salt?"

Patrick looked in the sack and answered, "Check."

"Snail nip?"

"Check."

Chew toy?"

"Check."

"Extra pair of undergarments?"

"Uh…check."

SpongeBob put away his clipboard and put on a safari hat. "Good. Now that we have all the tools we need, let's go hunt us down a weresnail."

They noticed Squidward walking into his house. "Hey Squidward!" SpongeBob called out. "Wanna come join us in capturing the dangerous weresnail?"

"No," Squidward answered. "I have much better things to do than join you in your little moron hunt." He chuckled at his joke. "Ha, ha, ha, Moron Hunt."

SpongeBob didn't seem to understand the comment, but just replied, "Well, make sure you lock your door. But if you hear three knocks, then it's me, so you can answer it!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" Squidward replied and shut the door.

SpongeBob turned to Patrick. "Okay, the sun's almost set. So let's go capture us a weresnail!" He said excitedly as he held up a net.

"Yeah!" Patrick shouted as he held up a net.

"Ol, ol, ol, ol, ol!" They both cried as they ran off.

They started by walking down a trail while holding their nets.

"Alright, trusty sidekick," SpongeBob told Patrick. "Just like Betty, we've gotta our eyes open for any clues."

Patrick shivered a bit. "Can't we just keep our eyes closed?"

SpongeBob put his arm over his shoulder. "Oh, it's okay buddy. How about I take the first swing when the weresnail comes?"

"I don't know, SpongeBob. Can you handle it?"

"I think I can or my name isn't SpongeBob SquarePants."

Patrick spotted the mansion that was just up ahead. "Hey, SpongeBob, maybe the weresnail's back there."

SpongeBob looked ahead, "Nah, that's just Ester Cargo's place." He replied as he watched Ester close the curtains of his window.

"Hey, SpongeBob," Patrick said as he scratched his chin.

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Have you noticed that Ester is never around at night?"

SpongeBob thought about the question. "Why, no I haven't."

"So, do you think there might be a slight possibility…"

SpongeBob finished, "…That there's a weresnail that's going to attack Ester, and turn him into one of his kind?"

"How did you know, SpongeBob?!" Patrick asked in excitement.

"Patrick, you're a genius!" But then, SpongeBob's tone got worried. "This is terrible, Patrick! A weresnail is about to attack Ester, and he's completely unaware of the danger he is in right now."

"What should we do?"

"I'm gonna go in through the back door to warn him," SpongeBob told Patrick. "You wait out here, and I'll chase the weresnail out so you can catch it."

"Right," Patrick said as he readied his net.

"Wish me luck." SpongeBob said before he ran into the ally that led to the back of Ester's house.

When, Patrick started waiting, night time had already come.

Patrick scratched the side of his head as he wondered, "Hmm, what was it that SpongeBob wanted me to do again? Was it I go in and he chases the weresnail out?"

While Patrick was thinking, he was unknowingly being watched by something that was growling and snarling.

"Or was it I chase it and he catches it?" Patrick stops when he sees a pair of big eyes looking at him and hearing meowing coming from the ally.

Patrick put on a smile, thinking he knew who it was. "Hey, it's Gary! Come here, Gary. SpongeBob wouldn't like it if the weresnail got you."

Suddenly the creature snarled as it jumped out and Patrick screamed as he saw a large rectangular snail with a brown shell, with slime going down his arms, and it started growling at him. Patrick couldn't see the face of the snail in the darkness, but he quickly dropped the net that landed on the snail and he ran away screaming. The snail ripped open the net and jumped forward to run after Patrick.

As Patrick ran, he looked back to see the snail running on two legs and was much faster than a regular snail, and it was chasing after him.

Patrick screamed and cried, "Wah-haah!! SpongeBob, the weresnail's chasing after me!!"

Even though SpongeBob didn't come, Patrick continued to run until he reached Conch Street where his rock was, and he lifted the rock up and went inside quickly closing the door, that made the snail bump into the rock.

The snail groaned as he rubbed his head from impact, but he got up on his two feet and sniffed the air until he spotted the top of Squidward's house. The snail snarled as it grabbed on to the side of Squidward's house and started using his slimy hands and legs to slither up to the top and climb through the window.

_Patrick escaped the weresnail, but what could've happened to SpongeBob during the hunt? Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	5. Chapter 5: Shelfish Sponge

_Here's the next chapter of Night of the Weresnail. Last time, SpongeBob had disappeared during a weresnail hunt he and Patrick were on, but the weresnail had came and attacked on Conch Street._

_Now find out what happened afterwards._

Chapter 5: Shellfish Sponge

In the morning, Squidward woke up and stretched as he got out of bed. But when he set his foot on the floor, he stepped on something squishy.

"What the…" Squidward wondered as he looked down to see slime on the floor.

He looked ahead to see a trail of slime leading downstairs, he followed it and screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight of something terrible.

"SPONGEBOB!!"

* * *

At SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob was sound asleep in his room until he was awoken by a knock at the door. SpongeBob ran downstairs still in his underwear and opened the door to see Squidward.

"Hi Squidward!" SpongeBob greeted. "Come for a little morning visit I see."

"Look at what that mongrel you call a snail did to my clarinet!" Squidward said as he showed him a slime covered clarinet that looked like it had been chewed on.

SpongeBob looked surprised. "What do you mean? Gary has been asleep in his bed the whole night."

"Then, why don't you explain the huge hole he left in my door?" He pointed over to his door that had a hole that looked like a snail crashed through.

"I'd puuuurfer it if you don't go accusing my little Gary of such a crime!" SpongeBob said having a sudden outburst.

Squidward smelt a stench coming from SpongeBob, and he covered his nose. "And when was the last time you showered."

SpongeBob gasped. "Are you crazy? I'm not taking a bath, I'll get wet."

"Wow," Squidward sarcastically said. "I never would've thought that would happen."

"You got that right," SpongeBob said as he started licking his hand, and then he started fidgeting. "I gotta find Gary's scratching post." He ran off with Squidward staring at him.

"I wonder…" Squidward thought to himself. "Oh, what am I thinking?" He just walked off.

Gary came downstairs seeing Squidward leave, and then he went to the kitchen and was shocked to see SpongeBob rummaging through his cabinet. Then he pulled out a can of snail food and started guzzling down the food.

"Meow?" Gary asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

SpongeBob turned around with a mouthful of snail food. "What ah woo wooking at?"

"Meow," Gary told him.

SpongeBob gulped the food down. "Get away! It's mine! Get your own!" He said hording the can. "And Patrick's right, you CAN only taste six types of sediment. Why does everyone lie?!"

"Meow," Gary said in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about? I feel just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Meow,"

SpongeBob threw the empty can on the ground. "That doesn't matter! I'm going to go meet Sandy. It's on my To Do List, followed by decorate for the Weresnail Dance Party tomorrow."

SpongeBob walked off, and while he was walking away, he ran into Patrick. "Hey Patrick."

"Hey SpongeBob," Patrick greeted until he got a depressed look. "We didn't capture the weresnail last night."

"I know." SpongeBob said also depressed. "And I had the feeling we were so close too."

"Yeah…" then Patrick got a suspicious look. "And by the way, what happened to you last night anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were gonna go in and chase the weresnail out." Patrick mentioned about last night during their weresnail hunt. "But instead it came out and almost got me."

SpongeBob got a shocked look. "Oh, I am so sorry, Patrick. I tried to go in and get the weresnail, but something happened and I don't even remember what."

"I don't remember either."

Then SpongeBob put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But don't worry, pal. We can try again tonight, and this time it'll all turn out perfect."

"All right!" Patrick smiled as he and SpongeBob high-five.

"By the way, have you tried this new snail food?" SpongeBob asked as he took a can of snail food out of his pocket. "I don't why, but it's so delicious and I can't stop eating it."

"Wow…I never would've known." Patrick said amazed. "Let me try some!"

"No way!" SpongeBob said as he held the can closely away from Patrick. "It's mine! All mine!"

"Aww." Patrick said as he bowed his head. "I really wanted some."

Then SpongeBob suddenly hissed as he said, "Too bad, Pat. This canned food belongs to Gary, and since Gary is MY snail, I get to eat his food! So good bye and good meow."

Gary came outside and watched SpongeBob walk away from Patrick. Then Gary turned his eyes near Squidward's house to see a trail of slime that went up to his window. Then he saw that it exited through a hole in Squidward's front door, and Gary got surprised to see that it went back to SpongeBob's house through the front door.

Then Gary slithered away to follow the trail of slime that began leading up the stairs. As he reached up the stairs and went down the hallway, he noticed that the slime began to disappear and change into footprints. But then it ended up going into SpongeBob's bedroom, and the slimy footprints ended at SpongeBob's bed that was covered it slime.

Gary's eyes widen and nearly bug out of his sockets when he began to realize that SpongeBob was a weresnail!

* * *

Outside near Sandy's treedome, SpongeBob was standing with Sandy, telling her about his and Patrick's weresnail hunt.

"So, Patrick and I haven't caught that weresnail yet, I just never realized how tough it is to catch one." SpongeBob said feeling a little depressed.

"Don't worry, SpongeBob." Sandy said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll catch that little varmint soon. But you know what might take your mind off it? A little karate practice."

SpongeBob perked up. "You're right, Sandy." He reached behind him and pulled out his red karate gloves and helmet. "I'm up for a little kay-rah-tay!"

"Then let's go!" Sandy shouted with her green gloves on.

Sandy begun by charging at SpongeBob with a karate chop, and SpongeBob also flew forward to karate chop her.

"Hi-ya!" They both shouted as they fought.

When SpongeBob was in the air, he tried to hit Sandy with his foot, but Sandy deflected him with a karate chop. SpongeBob landed on the ground and started feeling a little…more unusual.

When he saw Sandy coming, SpongeBob got onto his knees and growled as he leapt forward to pounce on Sandy.

Sandy was unaware of what was going on so she just karate chopped him away. He flung a few feet away and landed on the hood of a boat. SpongeBob groaned in pain and was back consciousness, and he held his head unaware that the driver of the boat was Ester Cargo.

"My boy, are you alright?" Ester asked as he looked from behind the wheel of the boat.

Sandy came running up to him. "SpongeBob, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

SpongeBob got back to normal. "Sandy? Ester? What's going on?"

Ester explained, "You fell out of the sky and landed on my boat."

"Oh, uh…he, eh, eh, eh," SpongeBob giggled nervously as he stepped on the ground. "We're sorry, Ester. You see, we were doing kay-rah-tay, and then Sandy chopped me away, and-"

"Do not worry about it, SpongeBob." Ester replied. "The important thing is you're alright. I also hear that you are interested in creatures called weresnails."

SpongeBob answered, "Well, yeah, I've only read issues 1-73 of Betty: The Weresnail Eliminator."

"Then, why don't you and your girlfriend come with me to my house and have a tour of my gallery."

SpongeBob looked embarrassed as he blushed. "Actually, she's not my girlfriend. She's just my-"

"We'd love to come." Sandy immediately answered.

"Excellent, get in and I'll take you there." Ester said as he opened the door.

SpongeBob and Sandy went into Ester's boat and drove off to his house.

_It seems SpongeBob's the lose weresnail and the curse is starting to turn him vicious. Find out what'll happen to SpongeBob in the next chapter coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6: Tour till Transformation

_Here's the next chapter of Night of the Weresnail. Last time, Gary found out SpongeBob was a weresnail, but SpongeBob is already hanging with Sandy and Ester. Find out what happens in this chapter right now._

Chapter 6: Tour till Transformation

At Ester's mansion, SpongeBob and Sandy were taking a tour of Ester's home. They saw a bunch of statues and paintings on the walls.

"Ooh!" SpongeBob said amazed. "Everything looks so cool."

"I'm glad you admire my portraits." Ester said.

"Of course we admire them." Sandy said. "We can sure see you have an interest for the paranormal."

"Why yes, I needed all the inspiration I could get for my writing on Betty: The Weresnail Eliminator."

SpongeBob stopped when he heard that last sentence. "Wait! You were the author of the comic Betty: The Weresnail Eliminator?"

"Of course," Ester answered. "You also mentioned that you're a fan of the series."

"Are you kidding? Me and Patrick are big fans," SpongeBob mentioned. "We've read every single issue that came out." Then he ran up to Ester with a piece of paper and pencil. "Autograph!"

Ester looked at him oddly until he finally wrote his signature on the piece of paper before he walked away. SpongeBob smiled big, having the autograph of the author of his favorite comic book. But then he got a strange look until he put it in his mouth and ate it.

When Gary had finally reached Ester's house, he slithered to the window to spot SpongeBob, Sandy, and Ester talking with each other.

"Now why don't you both step this way, and I can show you the design of the Elimination Kit." Ester said as he walked away with SpongeBob and Sandy following.

"Patrick bought one of those." SpongeBob mentioned as he followed.

Gary spotted SpongeBob licking his hand like a cat as he followed Ester and Sandy. The he started to panic at seeing SpongeBob getting more and more 'snail-like'.

"You know, I am quite fascinated with ordinary snails as well." Ester mentioned to them.

"Me too," SpongeBob agreed. "That why I have my own snail, Gary. I just love that little mollusk."

"So why don't you tell us how you got so hooked on all that weresnail stuff." Sandy suggested.

Ester replied, "Well, Miss. Cheeks, it all started on the night of a full moon…"

When Ester pointed at a picture of a full moon, SpongeBob started to fidget and snarl. When Gary saw this, he started to worry that he might do something dangerous. Then Sandy noticed SpongeBob's strange behavior.

She put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "SpongeBob, are you okay? You're actin' like you got rabies."

SpongeBob shook his head and went back to normal. "Huh? Oh sure, I'm okay. I was just a little spacey for a second."

Ester continued his tour and said, "And over here is a weresnail water dish, and as you can see I filled it with water."

SpongeBob eyed the black and silver spiked dish filled with water, and it felt tempting to him.

"Does this interest you, SpongeBob?" He noticed SpongeBob not answering. "SpongeBob?"

They both turned and gasped when they saw SpongeBob lapping water from the bowl into his mouth.

"SpongeBob?" Sandy snapped. "What in tarnation's the matter with you?"

SpongeBob seemed unsure himself. "Uh…I was just…thirsty?"

"Well, if you wanted a drink you could've just asked." Ester mentioned.

"I'm sorry, Ester." SpongeBob apologized as he went next to Sandy. "Please continue."

"Very well," Ester said as he took out a book. "Through my research, I found that weresnails are infatuated with long fuzzy objects and would attempt to grab it or bite it…"

While he was talking, SpongeBob spotted Sandy's tail, and his eyes got big and his fingers started curling in and out as he was about to grab it. Gary spotted this and looked around for a way to keep SpongeBob from hurting Sandy. When SpongeBob was about to bite Sandy, a rock came smashing through the window and it hit SpongeBob on the head, keeping him from biting Sandy.

Ester, Sandy, and SpongeBob looked at the window and spotted Gary's eyestalks peeking in.

* * *

Soon, SpongeBob was walking Gary, who was on a leash, home with SpongeBob holding an ice-pack on his head.

"Gary, I can't believe you broke Ester's window and hurt me on the head." SpongeBob complained to Gary as they walked. "I just hope he's not too upset, and I hope this doesn't bruise."

Gary noticed the sun was already setting, and he slithered much faster with SpongeBob trying to hold onto the leash.

"Whoa, Gary, what's the rush?"

When they reached the pineapple, Patrick suddenly ran up to them.

"SpongeBob!" Patrick called out. "Did you find the weresnail yet?"

"Not yet, pal." SpongeBob answered. "But something tells me we're gonna find it soon."

Gary noticed the sun was still setting and he tried to get SpongeBob to go into the house before it was too late.

"Sorry, Patrick," SpongeBob said as he tugged on Gary's leash. "Gary's acting really weird."

"SpongeBob!" Squidward shouted as he came up to them. "You're filthy snail chewed on my slippers last night!"

"That's not true!" SpongeBob objected. "Gary happens to bathe once every week."

"Yeah!" Patrick agreed. "And I happen to bathe once every month!"

SpongeBob and Squidward stared at Patrick in confusion until the sun completely went down and SpongeBob held his head and groaned as Squidward kept complaining.

Squidward poked SpongeBob as he said, "Now listen here, if you-" Suddenly SpongeBob bit Squidward's finger and he screamed in pain. "Aah!"

SpongeBob started snarling as he still had Squidward's finger in his mouth.

"Wow, Squidward, you must be really tasty." Patrick said watching SpongeBob bite Squidward. "Can I try you next?"

Squidward just bonked Patrick on the head and tried pulling his tentacle from out of SpongeBob's mouth. "Let go of me, you numbskull!"

But SpongeBob just kept snarling and his eyes pop out of his sockets much to Squidward's surprise, and then they suddenly hear SpongeBob's front door close and the lock shut. Then, Gary's eyes poke from behind the window.

"Hmm," Patrick wondered. "I wonder why Gary locked himself in the house."

Then, Squidward managed to get his tentacle away from SpongeBob's mouth and they stepped back as they saw SpongeBob fall to his knees and his buckteeth turned into fangs, and he grew a big brown shell on his back. Squidward looked shock until he was smacked in the face by SpongeBob's pants that ripped off, and Patrick got hit in both eyes by SpongeBob's shoes. SpongeBob was now in his underwear, with long eyestalks, a brown shell, sharp teeth, slime on his hands and feet, and slime dripping from his mouth. He then let out a loud howl that had Squidward and Patrick cover their ears.

The Weresnail SpongeBob looked in both directions as he snarled, and then scurried off somewhere.

Squidward and Patrick were still in shock at what they just saw.

"That was so cool!" Patrick blurted out. "Do that again!"

_It looks like SpongeBob has turned into a weresnail. What will Squidward and Patrick do? Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	7. Chapter 7: Spongy Weresnail Attack

_Here's the next chapter of Night of the Weresnail. Last time, SpongeBob turned into a weresnail and is most likely gonna cause trouble for Patrick and Squidward. Now see what will happen in this chapter right now…_

Chapter 7: Spongy Weresnail Attack

At night, Squidward followed Weresnail SpongeBob to the back of his house where he found him licking dirt off the ground.

Squidward approached the weresnail very carefully. "Uh, SpongeBob? This is just some kind of stupid game, is it? I mean you're not really a weresnail, right?"

The Weresnail SpongeBob turned his eyestalks toward Squidward, and he snarled as he jumped toward Squidward, who screamed in terror as he ran away with the Weresnail SpongeBob following him. Squidward ran to his house and shut the door in the weresnail's face. He stood in front of the door panting heavily, hoping he lost him, but two slime-covered yellow hands bursts through the door trying to grab Squidward as he screamed.

Squidward quickly ran away from the door just as Weresnail SpongeBob broke it down. Then he walked in and saw Squidward cowering by the wall ahead of him.

"Meow," Weresnail SpongeBob said as he began to slowly walk over to Squidward in an attempt to bite him.

"Stay back, you monster!" Squidward pleaded. "I'm warning you!"

However the Weresnail SpongeBob just growled as he continued walking over to Squidward.

"SpongeBob, it's me! Your neighbor!" Squidward cried as he raised his arms over his closed eyes in fear.

Then the Weresnail SpongeBob suddenly stopped and his eyestalks widen as he looks at Squidward. "Meow?" he asked in a confused tone.

But then Patrick came from out the door and noticed SpongeBob's weresnail form.

"Hey, SpongeBob, how come you get to be a weresnail?" Patrick asked him. "Can you bite me so I can be a weresnail too?"

The Weresnail SpongeBob just turned his eyestalks toward Patrick and stared at him, not saying anything. But then he turned his whole body around and growled as he finally said, "Meow!"

Then the Weresnail SpongeBob jumped high in the air and rapidly ran around Patrick as he was snarling and biting. But when he stopped, he didn't bite Patrick, but tore his shorts into shreds. Then the Weresnail SpongeBob spit out a piece of Patrick's shorts, and then he growled as he ran off, leaving Patrick looking confused in his underwear.

"I guess he missed." Patrick just said, wondering why SpongeBob didn't bite him.

Then Squidward opened his eyes to see no sign of the Weresnail SpongeBob anywhere. Then he ran up to Patrick and grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Listen to me, Patrick!" Squidward said seriously. "I need that Weresnail Elimination Kit you got from that dumb comic book you and SpongeBob always read!"

Patrick just pushed Squidward away and said, "Hey! Do you know how long I had to wait to get that in the mail?"

"Don't you know that SpongeBob's an actual weresnail?" Squidward shouted at him. "And if we don't stop him, everyone in Bikini Bottom is doomed!"

"SpongeBob's a werensnail?!" Patrick asked surprised.

Squidward now looked irritated and he shouted in Patrick's face, "Just give me your Weresnail Elimination Kit!"

* * *

In the morning, Squidward peeked out of his house and looked around first before stepping out. But then he heard a muffling voice. He looked at the side of his house and saw SpongeBob eating all the dirt from his flowerpots.

Squidward grabbed the pot from him and shouted, "SpongeBob, what are you doing?!"

"Hey, I was eating that!" SpongeBob snapped.

"SpongeBob, can't you see what is going on with you?" Squidward asked.

"What do you mean?" SpongeBob asked. "I just have this sudden craving that I'm trying to satisfy. And you are rudely interrupting it."

"SpongeBob, don't you get it?" Squidward tried to explain. "YOU'RE a weresnail!"

SpongeBob looked a bit shocked, but then he gave a chuckle and said, "Oh, Squidward, I think you got the wrong guy. The real weresnail is still on the loose."

"Oh, come on and face facts already, SpongeBob." Squidward said. "You meow all the time, you chew everything into shreds, you eat dirt and mold all the time, and not to mention…you have slime dripping from your legs!"

SpongeBob looked down and saw slime dripping from the top of his legs to his feet, and then he replied, "That's silly, I can't really be a weresnail."

Then from out of nowhere, Gary came up to him and said, "Meow."

"What do you mean Squidward's right?" SpongeBob asked in disbelief. "You're all probably just excited about the weresnail party tonight that you're accusing me of being a weresnail."

"Oh yeah?" Squidward said as he reached behind his back and pulled out a salt shaker. Then he put it in front of SpongeBob, who flinched and hissed at it. "Why do you tremble every time you see salt?"  
"You're crazy!" SpongeBob yelled. "I'm NOT a weresnail!"

"Oh really?" Squidward said to him again. Then Patrick suddenly came up to them. "Patrick, would you mind letting SpongeBob know that he has become a weresnail."

"SpongeBob's a weresnail?" Patrick asked in shock. "I wanna be a weresnail too!"

Squidward slapped his head in annoyance.

"Oh, Squidward, Gary, you're both sadly mistaken." SpongeBob said. "I am not a creature of the night. I've never even been a weresnail anyway. You're both probably just imagining it anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to decorate for the party tonight." He left, but then Gary stood in his way again.

"Meow," Gary said with a sad look to SpongeBob.

But SpongeBob just got an angry look and hissed at Gary, who started to tremble and hide in his shell. Then SpongeBob turned to Squidward as he still hissed, causing Squidward to start trembling also. But SpongeBob just grabbed the flowerpot from Squidward and ran off.

When SpongeBob was gone, Patrick just frowned, and walked away. "Lucky."

When both SpongeBob and Patrick were gone, Squidward reached behind him and pulled out Patrick's Weresnail Elimination Kit. He opened the box and pulled out a book, he opened it and read, "'How to eliminate a weresnail. You must salt a weresnail in its eyes, thus eliminating the weresnail forever.'"

When Gary heard that, he got a worried look and said, "Meow."

"I know," Squidward replied. "But there's nothing in here that says a way to defeat a weresnail without killing it." He flipped through a few pages and stopped when he spotted something. "Hey wait! It says, 'To return a weresnail to normal, you must salt the victim's eyes with Scary Salt before the next full moon.'" Squidward looked baffled when he saw the picture of what the salt looked like. "Well, that seems simple enough. That leaves us plenty of time."

"Meow," Gary mentioned.

"What do you mean the next full moon is tonight?" Squidward asked in disbelief.

"Meow," Gary also said.

Squidward then got a shocked look. "But tonight is that stupid dance party! And not to mention, SpongeBob is going to be there along with a bunch of other people!"

"Meow," Gary pointed out.

"Well, that's even more less than helpful." Squidward mentioned. "Where the heck am I supposed to get Scary Salt?"

Then he heard a noise of a boat, and he looked to see Ester driving past their houses. Squidward then saw a jar of green sand around his neck as a necklace. Squidward looked at the picture in the book and realized it was Scary Salt.

"Ha!" Squidward said as he closed the book and smirked. "SpongeBob, I hope you enjoyed being a weresnail, because you're about to be salted."

_Looks like Squidward and Gary found a way to cure SpongeBob, but SpongeBob can't be convinced of his 'weresnailness'. Let's just hope they can help SpongeBob before they have to eliminate him for good._


	8. Chapter 8: Spongeamonium

_Now here's the next chapter of Night of the Weresnail. Last time, Squidward and Gary managed to find a cure for SpongeBob's weresnail curse, but have to cure him before the next full moon or he'll be a werensnail forever and will possibly have to be eliminated. Now see if they succeed…_

Chapter 8: Sponge-amonium

Squidward and Gary were hiding beside Ester's house.

"Alright, here's what you have to do," Squidward to Gary. "You go inside, and take that Scary Salt necklace without Ester knowing."

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"Because YOUR owner's a weresnail, and I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't living next to him in the first place."

Gary frowned and reluctantly slithered up the window and went into the house. When he got inside the house, he saw all the stuff that SpongeBob and Sandy saw when they took a tour of Ester's house.

He slithered down the hallway and found Ester's giant room, and then he spotted a dresser with a mirror, and was surprised when he spotted the Scary Salt sitting on top of the dresser.

Gary excitedly and slowly went over to the dresser and went up it to get the Scary Salt. He grabbed the chain of the necklace with his mouth, and tried to get out fast before Ester could catch him.

When he was about to slither off the dresser to get back to Squidward, he heard a noise, and turned his eyestalks to see the door about to open. Gary panicked and slithered behind the mirror and waited as he watched Ester come out.

* * *

Outside, Squidward was still impatiently waited for Gary to come out.

"Meow." Gary called as he slithered back down from the window.

"It's about time." Squidward said. "Did you get it?"

Gary spit out the necklace that had the Scary Salt inside. "Meow."

"That's great." Squidward said as he took the salt. "Now all we have to do is salt SpongeBob, and he'll be back to normal…Mostly."

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was standing on a chair and putting streamers. Mr. Krabs came up to him, and saw how the decorations looked so far.

"Nice job, lad." Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob. "That should be done right before tonight."

"Of course…it will, Mr…Krabs." SpongeBob said in a slow tone.

"But try and move a little faster." Mr. Krabs mentioned. "You're moving at a snail's pace."

SpongeBob slowly turned around to Mr. Krabs, and replied, "Aye…aye, sir…this will be the…best party…ever."

"I hope so for your sake."

Then Mr. Krabs walked away, and Squidward came in and spotted SpongeBob. Then he hid the Scary Salt behind his back before walking over to SpongeBob.

"Hello, SpongeBob." Squidward said in a casual tone and smile.

"Hi, Squidward…" SpongeBob greeted. "Have you…come to help…decorate for the…big werensnail party too?"

Squidward replied, "No, but I can't help but notice you seem a little slow today. Is it because you're feeling a little 'shelly'?"

SpongeBob just laughed. "Me…shelly? Of course not…I'm just excited that's all."

"Well, how about we sit down with our eyes wide open and have some lunch?"

"You got any mold to eat?"

"Nope." Squidward said until he smirked and took out the Scary Salt. "I got salt."

SpongeBob gasped in shock. "Salt?! I hate salt!"

"That's because you're a weresnail, SpongeBob!" Squidward shouted. "And I am gonna take care of that problem right now!"

SpongeBob suddenly snarled and hissed at Squidward angrily. Squidward yelped in fright until SpongeBob swiped his hands at the Scary Salt, causing the necklace to shatter on the floor and the salt to spill out.

"Ha! Your evil salt is no more!" SpongeBob said as he smirked and laughed evilly. But then he started coughing in his hand, having slime come out. "Ew." Then he shook the slime off his hand and walked away. "That was weird."

Squidward stared at SpongeBob, and then Gary came out. "Meow."

"Well, I guess we can always go with Plan B and just salt him in the eyes until he's eliminated." Squidward suggested with a smile.

But Gary just frowned and snapped, "Meow."

"Well, if we can't eliminate him then I'm all out of ideas." Then Squidward just gave up and walked away. "I guess I can just move away instead of having to live next to a weresnail."

Gary now looked unsure of what to do now, but SpongeBob was standing around as he took out his To Do List.

"Let's see…" SpongeBob pondered as he held a pen and clipboard in his hand. "'Decorate for the dance'…check." Then he spotted something on the list he hadn't completed yet. "'Catch weresnail before dance'." Then he sighed in frustration. "There's no way the dance will be safe with that werensnail still on the loose."

But then he suddenly heard Sandy's voice. "Howdy SpongeBob."

SpongeBob quickly turned around and hid the list behind his back. "Oh, hi Sandy." He greeted with a nervous grin.

"Still lookin' forward to that dance." Sandy said as she gently elbowed him. "How about you?"

"Of course I am." SpongeBob said until he started scratching the back of his head and started twitching. "So…looking…forward…to…"

Sandy noticed this and got a concerned look. "What's the matter, SpongeBob? You look a little twitchy."

SpongeBob held his head and he started groan. "Twitchy?! Who's twitchy?! I feel just fine!" then he shook his head and got a crazed look. "I feel awesome! I just need a can of snail nip and I'm raring to go!"

Then SpongeBob ran out of the Krusty Krab with his hand in air as he laughed insanely, but Sandy just stared with a confused look.

"Somethin' hasn't been quite right with him lately." Sandy noticed as she shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Squidward was walking down the street while holding the broken glass of the Scary Salt.

Squidward sighed and said, "Well, I guess SpongeBob's gonna be stuck being a weresnail for the rest of his life."

But then he turned his head and saw Ester outside his house looking for something, which Squidward had the idea that it was his necklace that he and Gary stole which SpongeBob broke.

"Hi Squidward!" a voice called out and Squidward yelped as he turned around to see it was SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob!" Squidward said in a panicked voice. "Uh...what are you doing here?"

"Just getting ready for the dance." SpongeBob answered with a somewhat smirk.

"SpongeBob, you can't go to that dance." Squidward said. "You're gonna turn into a weresnail."

"Me? Turn into a weresnail?" SpongeBob questioned as he laughed. "Ha! You can't stop me! You'll never stop me!"

Suddenly, Ester came up to them and asked, "SpongeBob, Squidward, you wouldn't have happened to see a necklace, would you? I left it on my table inside and it suddenly disappeared."

Then SpongeBob smirked and pointed at Squidward. "Oh, Squidward took it and destroyed it."

"SpongeBob!" Squidward yelled.

"Don't believe me?" SpongeBob said as he grabbed a hold of Squidward's arm and squeezed it, making him drop the necklace pieces on the ground as Ester sees it.

Squidward angrily growled at SpongeBob, who just smiled in satisfaction.

"Ahem." Squidward then turned to see Ester looking angry at him.

Squidward chuckled with a nervous grin. "Uh...it's not what you think."

"T.Y.S, Squidward!" SpongeBob gloated, and then he began to walk off. "Good luck getting out of this one, Squiddy! Ha, ah, ah, ah!"

Squidward angrily growled at SpongeBob as he walked off. "SpongeBob, you dolt! I should've salted you when I-"

"Mr. Squidward." Ester interrupted. "Step inside."

_It looks like Squidward's in trouble, and SpongeBob's weresnail curse is driving him mad which mean chaos will be coming soon for everyone. Don't forget to review._


	9. Chapter 9: Wrath of the Weresnail

_Now here's the next chapter for Night of the Weresnail. Since last time, SpongeBob got Squidward in trouble with Ester, and now SpongeBob might become a weresnail at the dance and could remain one forever if he did. See, what becomes of SpongeBob…and Squidward._

Chapter 9: Wrath of the Weresnail

Later on, SpongeBob came down wearing a black suit with a red bowtie and shiny black shoes. "Ta da!" he said to Gary with a smile, and then he took out his To Do List. "'Find something to wear'…check."

But then Gary sniffed the air and made a disgusted face. "Blah!"

SpongeBob looked confused until he sniffed his armpit. "So what if I haven't bathed? There's no way I'm going in a tub full of water."

"Meow." Gary mentioned with a worried look.

SpongeBob just sighed in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you all, I'm NOT a weresnail?"

"Meow!"

"I said I'm going to the party!" SpongeBob angrily said. "I worked too hard to plan it, and neither you nor anyone will stop me from feeding on the flesh of everyone there!" he laughed evilly as lighting oddly struck in the background. Then his laughter started to die down. "Oh…that was a little too weird. I almost lost it for a second."

Then SpongeBob walked out the door and waved to Gary. "Well, see ya later, Gar."

When SpongeBob left, Gary decided to try and follow him before SpongeBob turned into a vicious weresnail during the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Squidward was sitting in a chair at Ester's mansion. Ester didn't seem too happy after SpongeBob had shown him that Squidward took his necklace and then apparently broke it.

"Don't you realize what you have done, Squidward?" Ester angrily asked.

"Uh…destroyed a cheap useless piece of glass?" Squidward nervously guessed.

"No!" Ester snapped. "This happens to be a very rare artifact that is one of a kind made, and I have had it for years, and it was the only thing keeping me in control."

Squidward grinned nervously. "Well…that sounds pretty special. If only there was some way I could make all this up to you."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll pay back very soon…"

* * *

Outside it seemed to be getting darker and darker as night was approaching. The Dance Party at the Krusty Krab had already started and the most of the guest were already there. Sandy was outside waiting for her 'date' to arrive. She was also wearing the crystal necklace that SpongeBob had given her before over her suit.

While Sandy was waiting, someone was watching her from behind as he heavily panted.

Sandy kept waiting until SpongeBob's voice called, "Sandy!"

She turned around and spotted SpongeBob coming from besides the Krusty Krab. "SpongeBob, there you are." She said as she smiled. "I was wonderin' when you'd show up."

"Well, here I am!" SpongeBob said as he laughed in a howling tone which was odd for Sandy. "Now let's head inside and dance the night away!"

"Uh…sure, SpongeBob." Sandy replied as they both headed inside. "You're also looking mighty spiffy."

"Thanks…you too."

When they got inside, most of the guests were already dancing to the music that was playing, and they saw the decorations with streamers, balloons, snail picture cut-outs, star stickers, and cardboard cut-outs of the full moon.

"Wow, SpongeBob." Sandy said impressed. "Ya sure did a bang up job with the decoratin'."

SpongeBob giggled as he smiled. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Great…" SpongeBob said as he started to tug on his shirt collar, and he turned to see a full moon weresnail poster that caused him to angrily hiss and knock it down.

Sandy noticed his strange behavior and asked, "SpongeBob, you feelin' okay? You're actin' mighty strange."

SpongeBob grunted as he twitched a little, and responded, "Of course I'm fine! Don't I look fine?!" he started laughing insanely again, and then he grabbed Sandy's hand as he said, "Come on, let's start having some fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ester's place, Ester and Squidward were still talking over the destruction of Ester's necklace which had the Scary Salt in it.

"Look sir." Squidward said in a bored tone as he stood up. "I do have my reasons for taking your super valuable pendent, but you'd probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ester opened up a curtain to reveal a window that showed the full moon coming out. "Try me." He said as he began to grunt with the full moon shining on him.

"Well, if you insist." Squidward replied as he turned around, not noticing something odd that was happening to Ester. "I guess this all began when my horrible neighbor who I despise was acting more idiotic than usual. But that was before I realized that he had somehow become a weresnail."

As Squidward kept talking, he still failed to notice Ester grow a shell on his back, long eyestalks, and fangs. "I mean don't get me wrong, I myself don't believe in something ridiculous as a weresnail. But after what happened the other night with SpongeBob, I guess there might be a few around." Soon a monster was now standing in Ester's place and he growled as he looked at Squidward. "I know, I know. I still shouldn't have taken your precious necklace, but if you still fail to believe me. There's something known as Scary Salt in that which is the only thing that could bring a weresnail to normal. But since it's destroyed now, I guess it's too late." The monster began to approach Squidward from behind with him still not noticing. "Poor SpongeBob is probably a monstrous weresnail by now. But, I guess you probably don't believe me, right Ester?"

He finally turned around, and his smile dropped to see Ester was now a slimy purple weresnail with a yellow shell, long eyestalks, fangs, and slime dripping from his arms, legs, and mouth. Squidward looked nervous as he said, "I guess you do."

The weresnail just growled at him and howled. Squidward screamed and tried to run away as the weresnail threw the chair aside and chased after him.

When Squidward was cornered, he noticed a salt shaker on the shelf next to him. He grabbed it and held it out toward the weresnail. "Ha!" Squidward smirked. "You're a weresnail, so you probably hate salt also!"

There weresnail started to slowly back away as he hissed. But while Squidward was laughing in triumph, the weresnail suddenly squirted acid from his eyes that knocked the salt shaker out of Squidward's hand.

Squidward started to get a nervous look as he looked at the weresnail as it growled at him, causing Squidward to scream in fear again and run away.

Squidward ran out of the house as the weresnail broke the door down and chased after him.

While Squidward was running, he suddenly tripped on something that caused him to fall to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw it was Gary.

"Meow," Gary told him.

"I know that!" Squidward snapped as he sat up. "But I've got other problems."

Then they both heard growling, and they turn to see the werensnail coming toward them.

Squidward screamed in fear until Gary said, "Meow."

"Fine, if it'll keep me from getting mauled!" Squidward said as he picked up Gary and started running away as fast as he could.

* * *

Back at the dance, SpongeBob was stumbling from the dance floor over to the snack table. He leaned forward on the table as he began to groan and clench his fists tightly.

"Oh, Neptune…" SpongeBob groaned as he held onto the table cloth. "What's happening to me?" then he noticed a weresnail brand salt shaker right next to him on the table that caused him to angrily hiss and knock it down.

Then Patrick suddenly came up to him. "Hey buddy, how's your date going?"

"Patrick…" SpongeBob said in a raspy voice as he held onto Patrick's necktie. "I need you to…go get me the krabby patty in the garbage over there…and hurry."

"Whatever you say, best friend who's a weresnail." Patrick said as he left to get what SpongeBob asked for.

SpongeBob continued to lean on the snack table as he held his head. "I am not a weresnail!" he shouted with an angry look. "Those fools can't prove I'm a weresnail!" then he started banging his head on the table as he talked. "I…shall…feast…on…their…living…"

But suddenly, Sandy came over to him right when he stopped. "SpongeBob, you look sicker than a mule with a sinus cold. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" SpongeBob suddenly yelled as he turned around with a crazed look. "I just needed some punch!" he then grabbed a cup and used a spoon to fill it up. But he ended up missing the cup, and he just tossed it all away as he laughed manically.

Sandy just glared and slapped SpongeBob across the face to snap him back to normal. "SpongeBob! You've been acting stranger than a jack rabbit going through a hail storm in Alaska these past few days, and that ain't anything normal!"

"What makes you think all that nonsense, air breather?" SpongeBob asked with a frown as he crushed a krabby patty in his fist.

"What I'm saying is, this ain't the real you!" Sandy said seriously. "And if this phase doesn't pass on now, then you can find someone else to dance with cuz I'm leaving!"

"Fine then!" SpongeBob suddenly yelled back. "Go ahead and leave! Grrrr!"

When Sandy frowned and walked away with SpongeBob still growling, Mr. Krabs suddenly came up to him. "SpongeBob!" he said as he put his arm over SpongeBob's shoulder. "This weresnail party you came up with is a success! I'm making money like there's no tomorrow!" Mr. Krabs pointed at his pocket which was full of money as he failed to notice SpongeBob fidgeting. "You think it's time to unveil the special surprise to the whole weresnail party?"

SpongeBob shook his head and got a dazed look, but was able to realize that if Mr. Krabs unveiled the surprise than it could all be over for him. "Krabs…surprise…no…do it!"

"You wanna do it now?" Mr. Krabs incorrectly interpreted. "Alright if you say so."

Then Mr. Krabs began to walk off as SpongeBob held his head and fell to his knees. "Mr. Krabs! NOOOOO!!"

Then Patrick came up to them and smiled. "I got that krabby patty you asked for." He said as he held a dirty smelly krabby patty.

_What could that 'big surprise' be that could put SpongeBob in danger? I know. But it also makes you wonder if Squidward and Gary could escape the weresnail also. Well, please review and wait for the next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10: Full Moon Madness

_And now here's the next chapter of Night of the Weresnail. Now find out what will happen to SpongeBob, when Mr. Krabs unveils the special surprise._

Chapter 10: Full Moon Madness

During the party, Mr. Krabs walked over to the window that was covered by a red curtain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mr. Krabs announced. "Thank you all for coming to this year's Krusty Krab Dance party! Designed by our very own…SpongeBob SquarePants!"

Then a spotlight shined toward SpongeBob, but he was in a garbage can eating all the garbage inside.

Everyone along with Mr. Krabs seemed confused. "Uh…SpongeBob?" Mr. Krabs asked.

SpongeBob turned his head around from out of the trashcan, and then he jumped out and burped out a can. "Don't worry about me, Mr. K. Please continue."

"Alright." Mr. Krabs replied, and then shouted toward the audience. "Now to unveil the true masterpiece behind this weresnail themed party!" then he pulled on a string that opened the curtain to reveal the full moon.

When the moon was shining inside, everybody stared in awe, "Ooooh."

But SpongeBob stared at the full moon, feeling absent-minded. Then he held his head, and started growling and jerking around. Everybody stared at SpongeBob as he begins to change.

"I don't remember this being part of the party." Mr. Krabs said as he oddly stared at SpongeBob.

Soon, SpongeBob ripped off his outfit and was now in his weresnail form and he growled viciously at everyone and howled, causing everyone to gasp in fright and run in panic. Then the Weresnail SpongeBob jumps on the snack table and smacks all the food and punch onto the floor.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy yelled. "What in tarnation's going on with you?!"

Then Patrick came up to her and simply said, "Oh, SpongeBob's a weresnail."

"A what?"

Then the Weresnail SpongeBob turned to Patrick and Sandy as he growled and jumped off the table in front of them. He snarled at them as he slowly slithered over and the two backed away.

"SpongeBob?" Sandy asked a bit surprised by the weresnail.

But the Weresnail SpongeBob just growled in reply with slime dripping from his mouth.

"Want me to get you another krabby patty from the garbage?" Patrick nervously asked.

When the Weresnail SpongeBob was about to pounce on them, he stopped and sniffed the air, and then got a smirk as he ran into the kitchen.

Patrick laughed. "I guess I showed him."

But Sandy just grabbed Patrick's arm, and started pulling him forward. "Come on, Patrick! We've gotta follow him!"

Sandy and Patrick ran into the kitchen, but didn't see the Weresnail SpongeBob anywhere. But they saw the backdoor opened, and they guessed Weresnail SpongeBob ran out.

"He's loose!" Sandy cried.

They ran outside, but then Squidward, with Gary, came up to them while panting heavily from exhaustion.

"There's a…there's a…" Squidward tried to explain. "There's a weresnail on the loose!"

"We know that." Sandy mentioned. "SpongeBob's the weresnail."

"Meow," Gary corrected.

"What do you mean it ain't just SpongeBob?"

But before anything else could be explained, the Ester weresnail finally caught up with them, and growled loudly and howled.

"AAAHHH!!" Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick all screamed.

When the weresnail tried to bite them, Sandy quickly grabbed a lid off the trashcan and stuffed it in the werensnail's mouth.

"Meow…" the weresnail groaned in pain.

While he was distracted, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Gary all ran away in different directions away from the weresnail.

Squidward ran near the dumpster, and stopped to catch his breath. "Guess I finally lost him." He muttered to himself.

But from inside the dumpster, the Weresnail SpongeBob popped his head out of while spitting out an empty can from his mouth. He then jumped out and snarled at Squidward.

"SpongeBob, stay back." Squidward pleaded as he backed away from Weresnail SpongeBob. "Good SpongeBob…good SpongeBob…"

But Weresnail SpongeBob kept slowly approaching Squidward as he growled.

"Meow!" Gary called as he slithered over to the Weresnail SpongeBob.

The Weresnail SpongeBob turned his eyestalks to Gary, and then he walked over to him. Gary just got a frightened look and hid in his shell as Weresnail SpongeBob jumped over and took a bite of the shell unable to break through it.

Then the Weresnail SpongeBob heard growling and he turned his eyestalks to see the Ester Weresnail cornered Patrick.

Patrick was backed against the wall of the Krusty Krab with a nervous smile on his face. "Want some salt?" he asked nervously as he held out a salt shaker to the weresnail.

The weresnail just growled as he stopped approaching Patrick. But then the Weresnail SpongeBob started to come over to Patrick.

"Hey SpongeBob!" Patrick greeted. "You want some salt?"

The Weresnail SpongeBob hissed and smacked the salt shaker out of Patrick's hand as he said, "Meow!"

"Who are you gonna bite first?" Patrick asked a bit confused by Weresnail SpongeBob's comment.

But before Weresnail SpongeBob could get Patrick, a voice called out, "Hey SpongeBob! Over here!"

Weresnail SpongeBob turned and saw Sandy standing on top of the Krusty Krab.

"Come and get me up here you slimy varmint!" Sandy taunted as the Weresnail SpongeBob growled and ran over to Sandy.

When Weresnail SpongeBob reached the Krusty Krab, he grabbed onto the building and started climbing up with his slimy hands. Sandy glared as she saw Weresnail SpongeBob viciously growl at her.

Sandy prepared a karate fists as Weresnail SpongeBob began to approach to Sandy.

"SpongeBob, you gotta snap out of it!" Sandy shouted. "I know the little yellow maniac you is still in there somewhere!"

"Meow!" Weresnail SpongeBob replied as he snarled and raised his slimy claw hand at Sandy about to get her.

Sandy gasped and flinched, but before the Weresnail SpongeBob could bite her, he stopped when he caught sight of her shiny crystal necklace. Weresnail SpongeBob kept staring at it as he remembered when he gave it to Sandy and how he asked her to the dance.

The Weresnail SpongeBob then lowered his hand and shook his head as he got a dazed look. Then Sandy opened her eyes and noticed Weresnail SpongeBob was just standing there. "SpongeBob?" she asked.

The Weresnail SpongeBob then blinked as he looked at Sandy. "Meow," he said as he began to back away.

"SpongeBob, wait!" Sandy called out.

But the weresnail SpongeBob just shook his head sadly as he slid down off the roof, sobbing loudly. Sandy slid down off the roof also, and started to chase after him.

When Sandy ran around to the side of the Krusty Krab, she finally caught up with SpongeBob only to see that he was inside his shell trembling.

"SpongeBob, come outta there!" Sandy called as she shook the shell trying to get him out. "I'm sorry, SpongeBob. I shoulda known something was wrong with you this past week, you weren't yourself at all and I shoulda done something. But now I'm gonna help ya."

But then she stopped when she heard Squidward and Patrick's voices screaming. Sandy stopped and sighed. "Looks like I got more things to deal with. Just hang in there for a while, SpongeBob."

Then she ran off, leaving SpongeBob just as the weresnail poked his eyes out of his shell. SpongeBob came out of his shell and watched with a sad look to where Sandy ran off to. Then he looked at his slimy hands and began to walk off as he sulked.

_It's not over yet, folks. Sandy has to save everyone else, and what'll happen to SpongeBob the weresnail? Review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing to Sneeze At

_And now here's the next and final chapter. Will SpongeBob be able to break the curse or will he stay a weresnail forever? Find out in the big ending of Night of the Weresnail…_

Chapter 11: Nothing to Sneeze At

Inside the Krusty Krab, Squidward, Patrick, and Gary were cowering in fright as the Ester Weresnail was approaching them.

But then Sandy's voice called, "Hold it right there, sludge boy!" the weresnail turned and saw Sandy standing by the Krusty Krab door. "You wanna bite of something? Come and get it!"

Then the weresnail charged toward Sandy, but she just jumped out of the way and landed on the snack table. When the weresnail tried to grab her, she hit him over the head with the krabby patty plate and kicked him away.

Once the weresnail recovered from the kick, he saw Sandy in the air about to kick him again, but he managed to grab Sandy and toss her at the wall.

Sandy quickly recovered from the impact, but noticed the weresnail about to swipe her. Sandy gasped and moved out of the way, except the weresnail ripped her necklace off and it landed on the floor.

Sandy got next to Squidward, Patrick, and Gary. The four were now trapped by the weresnail until they heard a familiar, "Meow!"

The four and even the weresnail all turned to see the Weresnail SpongeBob standing at the doorway.

"Oh great." Squidward said as he covered his eyes in fear that Weresnail SpongeBob would attack them also.

Once the weresnail was about to attack SpongeBob's friends, the Weresnail SpongeBob suddenly jumped on top of the weresnail and pushed him away from his friends. Then he howled in triumph.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy cried as she smiled.

Then Weresnail SpongeBob turned toward his friend while they were a bit surprised he still hasn't attacked them yet. But the Weresnail SpongeBob just sheepishly smiled and gave a little wave to them.

Sandy sighed and walked over to him as he held his hand. "I knew the real you was still in there."

"Yay!" Patrick cheered. "SpongeBob's weresnail form has regained its humanity!" then he got a confused look. "Which is weird cuz only love can do that."

SpongeBob smiled and purred as he stared at Sandy until a slimy hand grabbed a hold of his shell and yanked him away. Sandy and the others gasped when they saw the Ester weresnail holding onto Weresnail SpongeBob while he growled viciously trying to get free until he just threw SpongeBob through the Krusty Krab door and ran after him.

The four ran through the hole as they saw Weresnail SpongeBob lying on the ground from the impact. Then the weresnail turned his eyestalks toward the four and began to slither over to them as he growled.

Weresnail SpongeBob began to sit up as he rubbed his head feeling dizzy until he saw the weresnail about to attack his friends which made his growl angrily.

As the four began to tremble in fright with the Weresnail about to attack them, he suddenly stopped and howled like he was in pain. But then Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Gary spot Weresnail SpongeBob biting down on the weresnail's head.

Then the weresnail backed away as he groaned along with the Weresnail SpongeBob, who slid off of him and began to back far away. The Weresnail SpongeBob continued to groan as he fell on the ground and suddenly he began to turn back into SpongeBob SquarePants.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy shouted as she, Patrick, Squidward, and Gary ran up to the unconscious SpongeBob.

Sandy held him up as she tried to wake him. "SpongeBob, are you alright? Say something!"

But SpongeBob still sat there unconscious even when Squidward slapped him across the face.

"Oh! I know what to do!" Patrick shouted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the old krabby patty SpongeBob asked him to get earlier. Then he held it front of SpongeBob's face.

When the bad smell went up SpongeBob's nose, he suddenly opened his eyes and looked disgusted. "Blah!" SpongeBob shouted in disgust. "What was that?"

"It worked!" Patrick cheered.

"Patrick? Sandy? Squidward? Gary? What's going on?" SpongeBob asked until he noticed he was only in his underwear. "Where are my clothes?"

Sandy then hugged him tightly. "Oh, SpongeBob, you're back to your old self!"

SpongeBob began to turn red from embarrassment or from lack of oxygen. "I…am?"

Then Squidward said, "Well, the good news is you're not a snarling monster anymore. But the bad news is you're back to your old irritating self."

"It's just like issue 59 of Betty: The Weresnail Eliminator." Patrick realized. "Biting the weresnail that made you a weresnail undid that curse."

Meanwhile up ahead, Ester also turned back to normal and woke up with his clothes torn. He noticed everyone still around SpongeBob, and he quickly ran away without them noticing.

"I don't get it, guys." SpongeBob said with a confused look. "What are you all talking about?"

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"Not at all." SpongeBob answered. "I don't remember anything about today, or yesterday, or the day before that."

"I think it's better that you don't remember about all the terror you caused." Squidward said as he walked off.

"Terror?!" SpongeBob asked in shock as he stood up.

Sandy chuckled and put her arm around SpongeBob. "Don't worry, SpongeBob. The important thing is you're alright. Now let's get back to the dance."

"Oh yeah, the dance." SpongeBob said as he smiled with Sandy dragging him off. "Almost forgot about that too."

When they went through the open hole in the wall back into the Krusty Krab, all the party guests cheered and clapped for them.

Then Mr. Krabs came up to SpongeBob, and said, "You did it, boy! Not only was the party a success, but the live performance was excellent!"

"Actually, Mr. Krabs," SpongeBob tried to explain. "That wasn't a…"

"From now on, you can be in charge of planning any party, as well as the entertainment." Then Mr. Krabs walked away before SpongeBob had the chance to explain.

Then Patrick walked by him as he patted his shoulder. "Yeah, buddy, nice job."

"But Patrick, you already…" but SpongeBob just gave up and sighed. Then he saw the crystal necklace on the ground, and he picked it up and said to Sandy, "Gee, Sandy, I'm sorry this all didn't turn out like we planned. You're probably really mad right now. Of course I'd be too if I'd known about all the terror I caused like Squidward said."

Sandy just laughed. "Are you kidding, SpongeBob? I had a great time."

"You did?" SpongeBob asked in shock.

"Of course." Sandy replied. "It was full of danger and excitement. That's just how I like dances."

"Me too!" SpongeBob happily agreed as he jumped in the air, "Although I wouldn't mind not having the 'danger' part, he, eh, eh, eh."

SpongeBob then gave Sandy back her necklace, and she smiled as she put it on. "Perfect!" SpongeBob said with a thumbs-up.

* * *

An hour later, the dance resumed and everybody was dancing again, and the damage done by SpongeBob was covered up with boards…but still pretty noticeable.

SpongeBob was dancing with Sandy, now wearing his normal attire. Luckily Gary had his spare clothes hidden in his shell. He soon spun around and drifted away to the snack table where Squidward and Gary were.

"Hey Squidward!" SpongeBob happily greeted. "Care to join me and Sandy for a dance?"

"I'd rather deal ten weresnails than dance with you." Squidward sarcastically replied.

SpongeBob just laughed and smiled. "Ha, ah, ah, ah! That's a good one, Squidward!"

"Good one indeed." A familiar voice said, and SpongeBob got a surprised look and turned around to see Ester Cargo.

"Ester!" SpongeBob gasped in shock. "You're here…out in the dark…of the full moon."

"Yes, I am." Ester replied. "And I want to thank you, SpongeBob."

"You do?"

"Of course," Ester said as he shook SpongeBob's hand. "If it hadn't been for you, I would've never gotten that dreaded cure lifted."

SpongeBob chuckled a bit. "It was my pleasure, Ester. I guess if it hadn't been for you biting me and turning into a weresnail in the first place, things never would've turned out to be for the good of mankind."

"Right of course," Ester said as he frowned a bit at SpongeBob's comment. "But to show my apologies for turning you into a monster, and as a token of my appreciation, I got you a little something."

"Something?" SpongeBob asked in excitement. "For me?"

Ester then stuck a headpiece on SpongeBob's head that had two springy eyes on it that resembled snail eyestalks. "I hope you like it."

"Like it?" SpongeBob asked as he stared at his gift, and soon got a big smile. "I LOVE IT! It'll be a perfect reminder of tonight since I can't remember most of it anyway. Hey Sandy! Come see this!"

Then Patrick came up to them. "Hey Ester, when did you get- Huh?!" then he suddenly sees the snail eyes headpiece on SpongeBob's head, and gets a shocked look. "Oh no! Ester turned SpongeBob into a weresnail again!"

"No wait, Patrick!" SpongeBob tried to explain. "I'm not a-"

"Don't worry, SpongeBob!" Patrick just continued shouting as he reached for a shaker on the table. "I'll save you again!" he grabbed the shaker and read the label, "Pe…uh…pepp…er- SALT!"

"Patrick, wait!" SpongeBob still tried to explain.

But Patrick still didn't listen. "Prepare to be salted!"

He then threw all the salt everywhere, but it was of course pepper which caused everyone to sneeze including Squidward, Gary, Ester, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and SpongeBob. And with all the pepper in the air, it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.

Patrick the opened his eyes and looked to see what was going on. He smiled and asked, "Did I win?"

**The End**

_Looks like everything's back to normal now…or more like their version of normal. Although this story wasn't intended for Halloween, it's perfect to read for a scare or anytime of the year. So, please review of what you thought of the story. You can also read more of my SpongeBob stories and other fics through my profle._


End file.
